Happy Marriage
by Bhion-san
Summary: Kadang pernikahan yang tiba-tiba itu akan berakhir bahagia di akhir kisah. NaLu FOREVER. If you don't like go away, if you like thank's. Terinspirasi dari Manga yang bejudul Hapi Mari. Namun kuubah disana dan disini jadi akan beda cerita dengan tema yang (cukup) sama.
1. Marriage Life

**Aku kembali dengan cerita baru... ya aku tahu masih banyak yang belum kuselesaikan (TT^TT). Judulnya **_**Happy Marriage?**_** Hahaha lagi-lagi marriage ya? Mungkin aku jago disini :/. Terinspirasi dari manga : Hapi Mari dengan perubahan :D. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

Hai! Namaku Lucy Heartphilia umur 22 tahun. Dan aku akan memberitahu kalian sesuatu, aku sudah menikah! Ya, benar M.E.N.I.K.A.H! Aaaa! Sejujurnya aku sangat tidak mau hal ini terjadi, dan sekarang aku dipanggil teman sekantorku dengan sebutan, Nyonya Fernandes. Huuuaa! Baiklah Lucy... tarik nafas. Oke, yang sedang duduk disofa warna putih itu suamiku, benar suamiku. Sungguh sangat judes dan cuek terhadapku. Aku tak pernah ia anggap ada! Uh! Baiklah perkenalkan dia adalah _President Director_ di cabang 3 Fernandes Company. Namanya Natsu Fernandes. Adik dari Jellal Fernandes. Namun sebenarnya adik tiri, dia diadopsi setelah ibunya meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu, lebih tepatnya ketika ia berumur 13 tahun.

"Hei _weirdo_! Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu!" Sentakan Natsu membuatku tersadar.

"Eh? Memang tak boleh aku memandang suamiku sendiri?! Huh!" Aku memalingkan mukaku darinya. Sesekali aku lihat ia masih memegang remote dan memasang ekspersi datarnya.

"Apakah ada acara bermutu hari ini?" Ia mendengus kesal dan membuang remote TV kesamping kirinya.

"Mengapa kau tidak membaca koran, atau jalan-jalan keluar? Pikiranmu sempit sekali sih..."

"Hmm... aku sedang malas untuk jalan-jalan. Koran hari ini juga selalu menampilkan lonjakan saham yang itu-itu saja, aku ingin ada kasus pembunuhan atau..." ia terhenti dan menatapku dalam.

"Atau apa?" Balasku. Ia mendekatkan dirinya kearahku, lalu mendekatkan mukanya dan mencengkram kedua tanganku dan meletakannya disamping kanan-kiriku. Menumpu lutut kirinya keatas sofa dan mulai menekan tubuhnya di atas tubuhku.

"Na—Natsu!" teriakku.

"Kasus pemerkosaan, pasti akan sangat _booming_ besok, jika aku memperkosamu hari ini."

"Bahkan dengan istri sahmu?!"

"Kita tidur di kamar terpisahkan? " Ia mulai membenamkan wajahnya ditengkukku dan aku mulai gemetar.

"NATSU! INI PELECEHAN! INI... Ah!" Aku semakin gemetaran, ia menarik wajahnya menjauh dari tengkukku dan mencubit hidungku.

"Aku bercanda, hari ini membosankan, kau tahu?" Ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"A—a—a... NATSU!" Teriakku dengan suara lantang dan hanya diikuti oleh suara tertawanya yang khas. Semenjak kami menikah seminggu yang lalu, ia lebih suka menggodaku dari pada melakukan hal yang romantis. Misalnya menciumku. Benar juga sih, kami menikah kan tidak memakai _Wedding Ceremony_ jadi kami sudah langsung tercatat oleh catatan sipil sebagai suami-istri_. Power of Money. _

"By the way, Luce..." ia bahkan sudah me-_nickname_-kan ku.

"Hmmm..." Aku menatapnya.

"Aku lapar, apa kau sudah membuatkan sarapan pagi ini?"

"Sara—?" Aku melongo dan lantas melonjak keluar dari lamunanku tetang suamiku ini.

"ASTAGA! Aku lupa! Sebentar!" Aku berlari kearah dapur dan segera memasak bahan apa saja yang ada di kulkas.

"Masak apa ya?" Aku mulai memikirkan resep-resep yang pernah kupelajari. Namun sepertinya tak ada satupun yang keluar hingga aku merasakan hembusan nafas yang hangat menabrak ubun-ubunku.

"Make it simple, _oatmeal_ saja." Ia mengambilnya dari rak atas dan memberikanku sekotak _Oatmeal_ instan.

"Natsu! _Oatmeal_ tak akan cukup! Kau harus makan sayuran dan penunjang kesehatanmu!" Aku mengomel tak jelas dan hanya meletakan kotak _Oatmeal_ itu disebelah kanan kompor yang sudah kunyalakan. Mata onyx-nya seperti menjelajah wajah marahku. Aku membuang muka darinya dan mulai menaruh _frypan_ dan mulai menggoreng telur serta sayuran pelengkap. Sebut saja, kacang polong, kentang, dan sedikit paprika.

"Somehow, kau seperti mendiang ibuku,Luce."

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Ibuku pasti ribut untuk urusan sarapan, sama sepertimu."

"Oh, maaf kalau membuatmu tersinggung. Aku juga sudah dibiasakan oleh mendiang mamaku untuk sarapan bergizi. Ya boleh sih makan _Oatmeal_ , namun juga tak baik kalau kau hanya memakan itu untuk sarapan dalam jangka panjang. Ingat, kemarin sepulang dari kantor kau langsung tidur dan tidak makan malam. Hari ini kau libur,kan? Maka dari itu aku akan memberimu sarapan yang—"

"Ya ya aku tahu, terimakasih" Natsu menepuk pelan kepalaku. Aku tersenyum sambil terus memperhatikan masakanku.

"Luce, aku tidak suka paprika."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu makan!"

"Aku tak mau!"

"Makan!"

"Aku tak mau~" Ia merengek seperti anak kecil. Ya itulah kebiasaan Natsu. Ia sangat manja kepadaku, meski kadang aku dicuekin begitu saja. Namun untuk urusan makanan ia akan berubah seperti anak kecil. Beda dengan dia yang dikantor. Sangat wibawa dan... keren.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Selamat pagi..." Ucap Lucy dari arah pintu masuk ruangan akutansi.

"Pagi Lucy-san" ucap Juvia. Lucy membalasnya dengan senyuman dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Setelah sampai ia meletakan barang bawaannya. Dan mulai membuka berkas yang akan ia _entri_e kedalam komputer, dan mengirimnya via _SAP_.

"Well, ini dia, nyonya Fernandes~" canda Levy McGarden, sahabat baik Lucy.

"Well, hello, calon nyonya Redfox, bagaimana persiapan pernikahanmu dengan Gajeel?"

"Berjalan baik, kau harus janji padaku untuk datang bersama pangeranmu itu dan kakak iparnya, Erza. Kau tahu, ia adalah salah satu model untuk majalah terkenal di Fiore, kan? Apalagi saat berita pernikahannya dengan pernerus kerajaan bisnis Fernandes, Jellal, uh mereka cocok sekali! Apalagi saat anak pertama mereka lahir, Jeff Fernandes Jr.! Kyaa!"

"Ya aku tahu aku tahu, Erza-nee memang perfect." Ucap Lucy yang masih terfokus pada layar komputer.

"Lucy! Lihat! Ini Natsu suamimu,kan?" Gray yang tiba-tiba datang dengan koran ditangannya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Lucy mengambil koran itu dari tangannya dan mulai membaca bagian yang ia tunjuk.

|NATSU FERNANDES, SALAH SATU PEMEGANG CABANG DI FERNANDES COMPANY AKAN MELAKUKAN _JOB TOUR_ KE SPANYOL AKHIR BULAN INI.|

"Eh?" Lucy terbelalak melihat berita itu.

"Ia tak pernah bilang padamu? Disitu ditulis ia akan berada di Spanyol selama 6 bulan. Yang jelas, ia akan lebih lama dari job tour yang biasanya." Ujar Gray.

"Umm... dia... " Lucy melipat koran itu dan meletakannya di meja. Sebenarnya Lucy cukup sedih karena Natsu akan meninggalkan dia lagi, dalam beberapa hari ini, ia mulai belajar untuk mencintai Natsu. Tak seperti yang sebelumnya.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Lucy, kau dipanggil oleh Ms. Mavis keruangannya." Ujar Alzack dari seberang ruangan.

"Eh, baik tunggu!" Lucy berlari menuju arah ruangan diseberang ruangan miliknya.

"Semoga berhasil." Ujar Alzack menepuk pundak Lucy.

"Baik!" Balas Lucy riang. Lucy memasuki ruangan itu dan melihat sedang berbicara dengan seorang lelaki berpakaian tuxedo hitam rapi dan berambut pink dengan poni yang sengaja di naikan keatas untuk menambah kesan rapi.

"Ah, Mr. Natsu, ini dia akuntan terbaik kami, Lucy yang baru saja kita bicarakan." Ujar menunjuk kearah Lucy.

"Um... Selamat siang." Ujar Lucy. Natsu menoleh kearahnya dengan muka yang datar.

"Baiklah, tidak buruk untuk ukuran dan selera saja, ."

"Tentu, dia cocok denganmu "

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu, apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" tanya Lucy dengan heran. Natsu berdiri menatapnya. Lucy merasakan bahwa lelaki ini memiliki tatapan mata yang tajam dan sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau akan menjadi istri sahku sore ini, semua dokumennya telah aku urus dank au tinggal menanda tanganinya saja."

"E...EH?!"

"Nona Heartphilia, ayah anda sudah setuju dengan semua ini. Jadi kami harap tak ada kesalah pahaman lagi."

"Aku... AKU TAK SUDI MENIKAH DENGAN ORANG YANG BARU AKU KENAL! KAU BAYAR BERAPA ORANG-ORANG INI?!" Tukas Lucy galak.

"Tidak, aku tak membayarnya. Ini semua kulakukan untuk orang yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupku. Saya permisi..." Natsu berjalan menuju pintu keluar sebelum Lucy menghentikannya.

"Tung—tunggu!"

"Hmm?"

**PLAAAAAK!**

"Aku tak akan semudah itu menjadi istrimu!" Lucy keluar meninggalkan Natsu yang sedang memegangi pipinya.

"Ah, maafkan atas kelakuannya, Mr. Natsu"

"Tak apa, setiap orang akan melakuakan hal yang sama jika ditempatkan disituasi seperti ini. Saya permisi." Kemudian Natsu keluar dan meninggalkan kantor .

Namun sekeras apapun Lucy menolak, ia tetap menjadi istri sah Natsu. Ayahnya pun setuju dengan itu. Mau tak mau demi ayahnya, Lucy rela menikah dengan Natsu. Walaupun selama beberapa hari Lucy galak terhadap Natsu, akhirnya ia luluh juga dengan sikap dingin Natsu. Ia mulai kesepian ketika Natsu tak ada di rumah seperti _Job Tour_, dan mulai belajar menerima sikap Natsu yang belum leleh kepadanya, meskipun sering manja.

-_**End of Flashback**_-

* * *

_**Malamnya...**_

"Tadaima! Luce..."

"Okaeri Natsu! Aku didapur." Ujar Lucy. Natsu berjalan kearah dapur sambil menurunkan poninya. Ia lebih suka membiarkan poninya turun dan menggelitiki dahinya. Hal itu ia lakukan ketika ia di rumah, jalan-jalan, bukan ketika ia kerja atau seperti _Job Tour_ yang mengharuskan dia untuk tampil rapi.

"Hari ini membosankankan!"

"Benarkah? Bisa kau jelaskan tentang berita Job Tour-mu itu?"

"Oh sudah dimuat ya?"

"Jelas! Kau 6 bulan di Spanyol! Kau tahu itu lama sekali Natsu! Kamu melewatkan banyak hal yang akan terjadi disini, jauh dari keluarga dan teman-temanmu! Kau akan melewatkan Natal pertama kita, ulang tahun ayahmu, Tuan Fernandes,dan masih banyak lagi! Mengapa kau—"

"Bukan mauku Luce, itu perkerjaan. Tenanglah aku tak akan berselingkuh disana. Mana mungkin aku berselingkuh kalo body istriku sudah seperti gitar Spanyol?"

"Jangan menggodaku lagi! Aku muak dengan candaanmu!" Lucy kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari Natsu dan memperhatikan masakannya. Natsu melihat kearah Lucy dan sekelebat _jokes_ muncul diotaknya.

"Kau tahu, kau sexy ketika memakai celemek itu. Coba saja kau mau memakai yang itu...umm... _naked apron_?" Natsu memunculkan _smirk_nya.

"PERVERT! AKU TAK AKAN SUDI MELAKUKAN ITU!" Balas Lucy dengan judes dan galaknya.

"Bercanda... bercanda..."

"Sepi..."

"Hmm..."

"Rumah ini akan sepi tanpamu, aku akan kese—" Tiba-tiba Natsu memeluknya dari belakang dan membenamkan wajahnya dipundak kiri Lucy.

"Aku tahu, gommenne..."

"Bisa kau batalkan?"

"Umm..." Natsu melepaskan pelukannya den menepuk kepala Lucy pelan.

"Nggak mau, bodoh!"

"NATSU!"

* * *

"Baiklah selamat malam, Luce"

"Malam Natsu..." Kemudian mereka melangkah ke kamar masing-masing. Namun langkah Natsu terhenti dan berbalik memandang Lucy.

"Luce!"

"Hg?" Natsu melangah mendekati Lucy. Lucy menatap Natsu yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"One step closer..."

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu?"

"Sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu, jadi..."

**CUP!**

Lucy tercenggang Natsu menciumnya tepat dibibirnya dan itu adalah ciuman pertama bagi Lucy.

"Mungkin aku sudah sering melakukan ini dengan mantan pacarku."

"Ugh..." Sakit. Itu yang dirasakan oleh Lucy, ketika Natsu menyinggung soal mantan pacarnya.

"Namun terasa beda dengan istri sahku."

"Tapi tak perlu mengungkit soal mantan pacarmu."

"Ya aku tahu, maaf."

**CUP!**

Sekali lagi Natsu mencium Lucy. Kali ini Lucy mencium Natsu balik. Natsu menyukainya batin Lucy.

"Jadi ini... Good Night kiss?"

"Sebut saja begitu Luce, Good Night, aku menyukaimu." Lantas Natsu mencium kening Lucy dan beranjak ke kamarnya.

"One step closer, Natsu..."

* * *

**YYYYYYYAAAAAYYYYY! Chapter 1 selesai. Aku memang membuat Natsu besifat seperti itu meskipun OOOC's (Outstanding Out Of Characters)banget. Namun akan ada kejutan di next chapernya. Aku juga kurang yakin kalo fic ini akan bertahan di rate T. Mungkin nanti akan menjerumus ke rate M. Oh btw, Natsu disini bukan Dragneel tapi Fernandes, mengapa? Disini sudah kuberi hint sedikit, namun, untuk alasan selengkapnya aka nada di next-next chapter berikutnya. Jadi ikuti terus kisahnya ya :D**

**RnR maybe?**

**Thank's for reading and review!**


	2. Teasing You

** Chappy 2 **_**Happy Marriage**_**! Semoga nggak terlalu **_**'ecchi'**_** karena udah kuputuskan untuk memberi genre T dan **_**Semi M**_**. Semi M? Yes, karena aku belum siap dengan yang namanya Rate M, maksudku karena menulis Rate M butuh kesiapan batin dan mental **_**#Setdah! #gampared #plak**_

**So~ enjoy para Readers. Makasih yang udah nge-ripieu! :***

**Disclaimer by Bhion. Fairy Tail own by the awesomeness Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Aku berangkat dulu,Luce. Maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu hari ini."

"Tak apa Natsu. Ah kau lupa _bento_mu." Ucap Lucy sambil menyerahkan _bento_ milik Natsu.

"Arigatou, aku berangkat dulu. _Ittekimasu_!"

"_Itterasai..._"

Natsu berdiri dan membuka pintu rumah beraksitektur minimalis itu. Lalu kembali menoleh kearah Lucy. Dan kemudian tersenyum.

"_Nandeshou_ Natsu?"

"Ketinggalan..." Natsu menarik lengan kanan Lucy dan meluncurkan ciuman dibibir Lucy. Lucy tersentak, selama beberapa detik ia mulai rilex namun, saat Natsu memandangnya setelah ciuman itu, mukanya menjadi seperti kepiting rebus.

"A—a—a—apa itu tadi?"

"Ya ciuman dong, oh, kau mau lebih?" Natsu melempar tas kerjanya dan membuka jasnya. Mengunci pintu rumah dan mulai menjatuhkan Lucy keatas lantai.

"Kau ingin lebihkan? My cute Lucy?"

"A—apa-apaan kau?! Kau harus kerja bukan? NATSU!"

"Aku lapar, aku butuh makan..." Natsu mulai membuka kancing baju Lucy. Mencium tengkuk jenjang Lucy, kemudian mencium bibir mungilnya dan terakhir memainkan jarinya disekitar leher Lucy.

"Ummpph... Oh! Na—Natsu!"

"Diam..." Natsu mulai menjilat leher Lucy, Lucy semakin merinding dan hampir kehilangan pikirannya. Namun Natsu langsung menjauh dan mengelap bibirnya. Lucy melihatnya dengan wajah yang merah, dan masih mengatur nafas.

"_Appetizer_ yang lezat, istriku. Aku berangkat!" Natsu langsung menggelanggang pergi dari rumahnya dan memacu mobil CRV silvernya kearah kantor.

Sementara itu Lucy hanya melongo.

"Ha—hampir saja..." Lucy mengelap peluh yang ada dikeningnya. Ia bediri dan berjalan gontai keruang tengah. Lalu ia menghempaskan dirinya diatas sofa putih yang selalu menjadi favorit Natsu untuk menghabiskan waktu luangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Mengapa aku tak menolaknya? Untung saja aku hari ini libur."

**Piip pip pip pip pip pip!**

Handphone Lucy berdering. Dilihatnya nama yang tertulis dilayar handphonnya itu. Erza-nee.

"Erza-nee, tumben sekali menelpon."

"_Ah Lucy, hari ini kau libur? Aku boleh minta tolong?_"

"Ya, aku libur, minta tolong apa?"

"_Ceritanya panjang, kau langsung datang ke rumahku saja ya, aku tunggu_"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Jaa~" Lucy memutus panggilannya dan bergegas untuk segera menuju ke kediaman kakak iparnya. 30 menit bersiap, Lucy berbegas menuju kediaman Erza. Menaiki sebuah taxi kuning yang ia hentikan didepan rumahnya.

"Tolong belok kiri." Ujar Lucy dengan mengetuk kaca pemisah antara supir taksi dan tempat penumpang.

"Baik." Setelah membayar argo taksi, Lucy masih berjalan sekitar 2 blok dari tempat ia berhenti. Mengapa tak sekalian diantar? Dulu, waktu pertama kali ia ke rumah Erza dan keluarganya, dengan taksi tentunya, saat melihat rumah Jellal yang bak istana itu, si sopir taksi langsung meloncat keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Lucy dan langsung berteriak "HIME-SAMA!", itu membuat Lucy sangat tidak nyaman.

**Ting Tong**

"Lucy-san, selamat datang" ucap salah seorang pelayan di rumah Jellal itu.

"Terima kasih, Momoko." Balas Lucy dengan senyum hangatnya.

"BIBI LUCY!" Teriak seorang bocah lelaki berumur 4 tahun.

"Jeff! Sini!" Jeff berlari menuju Lucy kemudian memeluknya. Lucy berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dan menggendong Jeff.

"Lucy..."

"Erza-nee. Jeff semakin gendut ya?"

"Aku nggak gendut~" Jeff merengek dan menggembungkan pipinya. Lucy tersenyum kemudian mencium pipi Jeff.

"Tapi lucu" Ucap Lucy diiringi dengan tawa bocah berambut biru seperti Jellal dan bermata kelabu seperti mamanya itu.

"Baik, sudah-sudah. Begini Lucy, Jellal sedang melakukan Job Tour sama seperti Natsu, dan aku harus menghadiri Fashion Show di Spanyol untuk hasil rancanganku."

"Oh begitu, aku tahu kok intinya."

"Terimakasih. Aku titip Jeff selama seminggu ya. Aku tak akan lama seperti Jellal kok."

"Oke, serahkan padaku."

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ya. Barang-barang Jeff ada di tas itu." Ujar Erza sambil menunjuk kearah tas biru yang cukup besar.

"Ok, hati-hati dijalan ya, Kak Erza" ucapku sambil menggendong Jeff. Setelah Jeff mendapat ciuman di kening dari Erza, Erza pun berangkat menuju bandara. Jellal? Dia sudah pergi duluan.

"Nah, ayo kita kerumah Bibi Lucy" ujar Lucy kemudian mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Jeff.

"Ayo! Ayo! Aku kangen pudding buatan bibi Lucy" ujarnya. Lucy menurunkan Jeff dan kemudian menggandeng tangannya yang mungil. Sambil disalah satunya tangannya menggeret koper biru milik Jeff. Jeff yang memakai topi _Nike_ berwarna putih menggandeng erat tangan bibinya yang cantik itu. Lucy berjalan keluar perumahan sekitar 2 blok dari sana kemudian mencari taksi. Tak lama, Lucy sudah mendapatkan taksi.

"Jeff, kau mengantuk?" pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Jeff. Kemudian bocah lelaki itu bersandar di pangkuan Lucy. Dengkuran halus terdegar darinya. Lucy membelai rambutnya agar anak itu semakin terlelap dalam tidurnya.

**20 minutes later...**

"Nyonya..." sapa supir taksi itu. "Sudah sampai." Ujarnya sambil membukakan pintu mobil bagian tengah sebelah kiri. Lucy turun sambil menggendong Jeff. Sedang si supir taksi itu mengeluarkan koper Jeff yang ada di bagasi.

"Simpan kembaliannya,Pak. Terimakasih." Ucap Lucy saat ada didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Terimakasih Nyonya." Lalu supir taksi itu kembali ke kendaraannya dan memacunya meninggalkan rumah Lucy.

"Nah, lebih baik aku menaruhmu dikamar dulu" sesekali Lucy mengelus kepala Jeff yang bersandar di bahu kirinya.

* * *

**Klek!**

"Okaeri, Lucy..."

"Eh? Natsu?" Lucy tersentak kaget melihat Natsu sudah menyandarkan dirinya ditembok dekat pintu masuk sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hmmph... Jeff, lagi-lagi Erza-nee menitipkannya padaku. Hah~" Ujarnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Mengapa kau sudah pulang?! Lalu mengapa kau sudah berpakaian non-formal? Kau bolos kerja ya?!"

"Lucy, tenanglah. Lebih baik kau tidurkan dulu Jeff dikamar tamu." Ujar Natsu dengan dinginnya lalu beranjak pergi ke ruang tengah.

"Eh... iya. Lagi-lagi, ia judes." Ujar Lucy yang akhirnya membawa Jeff ke kamar yang dituju. Setelah menidurkan Jeff dan meletakan koper , Lucy pun bergabung dengan Natsu yang sedang asyik memindah chanel di saluran televisi, Lucy duduk lalu hening dan _akward_ menyelubungi pasutri ini.

"Um... Na—"

"Aku pulang cepat karena 2 hari lagi aku ke Spanyol. Aku hanya mengambil data yang kuperlukan selebihnya sudah diurus oleh serkertaris dan Manajer. Paham?"

"Bahkan aku belum menanyakannya,Natsu. Kau jenius sekali." Ujar Lucy.

"Cih! Urusi urusanmu. Aku duduk disini bukan untuk berdebat denganmu. _Waifu_!"

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan _Waifu_ itu _Wifey_?" Tanya Lucy sambil mengunci tatapannya kearah Natsu.

"Uh... Umm... ya mu—mungkin... Su—Sudahlah! Aku ingin menonton TV!" Natsu memalingkan wajahnya lebih jauh dari sorot pandang Lucy. Lucy terkikik geli, melihat Natsu yang seperti itu membuatnya merasa bahwa Natsu itu adalah _Tsundere_.

"_Totemo, tsundere, danne?_" Ujar Lucy dengan mempertahankan _giggles_-nya.

"Tsu—tsundere janaiyo! Ore... Ah~" Natsu kemudian melihat kearah Lucy yang tiba-tiba tertawanya terhenti karenanya.

"Apa?"

"Kau ingin berulah ya? Nyonya Lucy..."

"Maksudmu ap—Kyaah!"

Natsu menumpu tubuhnya diatas tubuh Lucy secara tiba-tiba. Kemudian mencium tengkuk Lucy dan meninggalkan _kiss mark_-nya.

"Natsu! Lepaska—Aaah!"

Natsu tak menggubrisnya. Ia terus menciumi tengkuk Lucy. Kemudian bergerak menuju bibir mungilnya.

"Mmmppphh-!" Erang Lucy ditengah ciuman mereka. Natsu terus menciumi Lucy kemudian tangannya bergerak menuju dadanya. Meremasnya dan memainkannya.

"Ummph! Ah! Na—Natsu!" Lucy berteriak kencang. Natsu terus mempermainkan dirinya serta tubuhnya yang bisa membuat lelaki hidung belang membelokan kepalanya hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Nah... Jika kau menggangguku lagi, dengan sangat bangga aku akan mengatakannya padamu, kita akan melakukan hal itu. Ini hukuman pertamamu. Jadi, jangan permainkan aku,Lucy." Ujar Natsu menjauhkan dirinya dari Lucy. Wajah Lucy sangat merah dan menitikan air matanya. Ia sangat bingung dan sangat marah pada Natsu. Namun ia mencintai pria _pervert_ itu, maka dari itu, dia hanya diam saja saat Natsu melakukan itu semua pada Lucy.

"Ja—Jahat..." bisik Lucy.

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

"Ja—Jahat..." Bisik Lucy. Aku mendengarnya. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya semakin memerah dan air matanya mulai meninggalkan indera pengelihatannya.

"Eh..." aku hanya meresponya dengan satu kata yang biasa digunakan ketika sedang bingung. Poniku yang turun dan menggelitiki dahiku seakan bergerak karena hembusan nafanya.

"Jahat... mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" Ujarnya yang sekarang telah menangis dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Lu—Lucy... aku ..."

"Jangan lihat! Aku sangat jelek ketika menangis!" ujarnya dengan mempertahankan perisai tangannya. Aku mulai jengkel.

"Tak apa, perlihatkan saja semua padaku." Kataku. Pertahanannya luluh, perlahan aku bisa membuka perisai yang menutup wajahnya. Saat tangannya berhasil ku singkirkan dari wajahnya. Aku membatu. Dia begitu cantik, ia begitu anggun, ia begitu... aku tak akan mampu menggambarkannya untuk kalian. Dan kini kusadari dia, milikku.

"Puas?" Ujarnya membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku melihat wajahnya dan menelusuri tiap lekuknya dan akhirnya berakhir di tatapan lembut manik caramelnya.

"Natsu..." Aku mendekatkan diriku dan kemudian mencium bibirnya sekali lagi. Ia berontak, namun aku berhasil memegang tangannya sebelum ia memukuli dada bidangku. Aku memperlembut ciumanku, dan akhirnya ia luluh. Aku menarik diri darinya, kubantu ia duduk. Kini ia menangis dipelukanku.

"Maaf, aku keterlaluan. Maaf aku tak memikirkanmu. Maaf..." ujarku. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan sesenggukan.

"Lain kali jangan kau ulangi, Natsu..." akhirnya ia berkata dengan perlahan.

"Ya..."

Kini aku menyadari, selama ini wanita yang sudah lama kudambakan, menjadi milikku. Aku memeluknya semakin erat. Dan aku teringat sesuatu.

"Lucy... apa desahanmu tadi tak membangunka Jeff?" Tanyaku. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan melihat kearah pintu kamar Jeff yang masih tertutup dan tak mendengar suara tangisan Jeff seperti saat anak kecil terbangun dan orang tuanya sedang tak ada.

"Natsu!" Aku hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menciumnya lagi. Walau setelah aku melepaskannya, ia masih kesal dan hanya memukul dadaku pelan.

* * *

**Semerntara itu...**

"Silahkan tuan Dragneel..." ujar seorang supir pribadi muda berambut biru.

"Terimakasih Happy..." Ucap seorang lelaki berumur 53 tahunan tersebut.

_**(A/N: Yah bayangkan Happy menjadi seorang remaja berumur 18-19 tahunanlah. XD pasti moe banget! #BIP)**_

Lelaki itu kemudian menghela nafas dan berbalik memandang Happy.

"Happy, apa kau sudah tahu dimana keberadaan anakku yang hilang?" Tanyanya.

"Maaf tuan, tidak." Ucap Happy penuh dengan hormat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih. Kau tolong jemput Wendy." Ujar lelaki itu kemudian masuk kedalam kantornya. _Dragneel Incorporation_. Salah satu perusahaan dibawah naungan Fairy Tail Stalk. Dan parter bisnis terbesar dari _Fernandes Corporation_. Saingan besar dari _Euclife Corp._

* * *

**Yah! Silahkan di review, kalo nggak juga nggak apa-apa dan makasih yang udah mbaca. Bagi kalian yang silent readers juga makasih. Readers yang meripiew tolong disematkan kode sebagai berikut ya:**

_**M **__** melanjutkan ke Rate M.**_

_**SM **__** untuk tetap di Rate Semi M.**_

**Karena mental dan batin saya tiba-tiba menguat saat pegetikan untuk di rate M 8D ahahha.**

**Nah tolong sematkan kode tersebut sebelum review :3.**

**Saya hanya butuh sekitar 5 ripiew dengan kode M/SM, maka saya akan melanjutkannya dengan senang hati ^O^/**

**Arigatou. Lope and kissu from**

_**BHION**_


	3. Jealousy

**Hallo, ini Happy Marriage chapter 3 ^^. Nah untuk hasil vote SM dan M, M menang mutlak dari SM. Tapi tenang aja, untuk menghormati para pemilih SM, Ini adalah chapter penutup Happy Marriage di rate **_**T dan SM**_**, next chapter akan memasuki rate terlarang(?), Rate M.**

**Nah silahkan dinikmati, makasih yang udah ripiew, silent readers, dan yang pasti readers dan riviewes ^O^/ .**

**Discalimer by me. FT is Hiro Mashima ^^**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Pagi ini cukup cerah untuk keluarga kecil Natsu. Natsu membuka matanya dan melihat kearah kirinya. Tak didapatinya Lucy disisinya. Memangnya apa yang terjadi semalam? Natsu memutar otaknya dan akhirnya ingatan itu berputar dengan jelasnya.

**-flashback-**

"_Oke Natsu, Oyasumi..." ucap Lucy diiringi dengan senyumannya. Natsu menarik tubuh Lucy untuk lebih dekat dengannya, kemudian menempelkan bibir mereka satu sama lain. Lucy sekarang lebih menerima dan lebih rileks ketika Natsu menciumnya._

"_Lucy..."_

"_Ya?" Lucy memandang lelaki itu dalam. Orbs Onyx-nya beremu dengan orbs caramel Lucy. Kemudian Natsu mencium Lucy sekali lagi._

"_Lucy..." Bisiknya lagi._

"_Kau ini kenapa sih Natsu?" tanya Lucy dengan heran akan tingkah laku suaminya._

"_Umm... kita tidur bersama ya, boleh?" Ujar Nastu._

"_Eh? Apa kau mau melakukan hal itu?!" Lucy kaget dan sedikit menjauh dari Natsu._

"_Ti—tidak! Hanya tidur saja, kau dan aku tidur, disebelahku, selesai!"_

"_Umm..." Lucy nampak ragu namun akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Natsu, saat dirasa dekat, Lucy menlompat dan akhirnya terjatuh diatas Natsu._

"_Eh? Lu—Luce?!"_

"_Revenge..." ujar Natsu dengan evil smirknya. Lucy mencium Natsu dengan lembut setelah itu berubah menjadi French kiss, setelah French kiss berlalu, Lucy menggigit bibir bagian bawah Natsu._

"_Ummnggh!" Natsu mengerang. Namun Lucy langsung menciumnya kembali. Setelah itu ia berpaling kearah tengkuk Natsu._

"_A—Lu—Luce!" Lucy masih menjalankan aksinya, namun sebelum Lucy bertindak terlalu jauh, Natsu menggenggam lengan Lucy lalu mendorongnya._

"_Ja—Jangan! Aku belum siap!" Ujar Natsu._

"_Lho bukannya kau yang selalu melakukan hal ini padaku?!"_

"_Aku...sensitif..." ujar Natsu menyembunyikan mukanya yang sama seperti rambutnya._

"_Hihihi... kau selalu begitu, kau lucu." Ujar Lucy menahan tawanya. Rambut pirangnya yang tergerai lurus itu menambah kesan cantik didirinya. Natsu tak kuasa menahan diri, kemudian ia mendekatkan diri lalu mencium wanita itu. Mengangkatnya dengan bridal style, dan membawanya kekamar. Lalu mematikan lampu._

_**-end of flashback-**_

Natsu membuka selimut yang menutupi dirinya. Ia masih berpakaian lengkap. Jadi semalam mereka hanya tidur biasa. Tak lebih. Natsu bernafas lega.

"Paman!" teriak Jeff mengagetkan dirinya.

"Jeff, _doushita?_" tanya Natsu melihat Jeff yang ada di seberang tempat tidurnya.

"Paman libur?"

"Umm, ya, mengapa?"

"Ayo kita ke taman bermain! Aku mau naik bianglala!" ujar Jeff semangat. Natsu melirik kearah jam dinding kamarnya. Masih jam 8 pagi.

"Tapi, taman itu kan bukannya jam..." belum selesai perkataan Natsu, Jeff sudah memutuskannya dengan antusias.

"10! Ayo bangun! Bangun!" Jeff meloncat kearah Natsu lalu berloncat-loncat ria di dekat kakinya.

"Iya, iya." Natsu bangun kemudian menggendong anak kecil itu turun kelantai bawah.

Sesampainya dilantai bawah, Natsu melihat Lucy sedang memasak sarapan untuk mereka.

"Ohayou, Natsu, Jeff..." sapa Lucy dengan manisnya. Natsu menurunkan Jeff, Jeff berlari kearah Lucy.

"Aku mau pancake, dengan , umm... maple syrup. Yah! Yah!" Jeff merengek sambil memegang bagian bawah celemek pink yang dikenakan oleh Lucy.

"Iya, aku tahu Jeff. Kau mau pudding?"

"Ya!"

"Tapi minum jusmu dulu." Ujar Lucy sambil mencolek hidung Jeff.

"Tapi aku nggak suka jus..." ujar Jeff sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Natsu kemudian mendekati bocah lelaki itu kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Jus bisa membuatmu tumbuh tinggi seperti paman dan papamu. Kau pasti mau kan?" ujar Natsu. Jeff memandangnya dalam, kemudian membenamkan diri ke betis Lucy dan masih menggenggam bagian bawah celemek Lucy.

"Umm..." balasnya. Lucy hanya terkikik geli, kemudian menyuruh Natsu dan Jeff duduk di meja makan karena semua makanan sudah siap dan akan mememulai sarapan.

**-2 jam kemudian-**

Natsu berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan melipat kedua lengannya didada bidangnya. Ia berulang kali melirik kearah jam tangannya. Um... jam tangan sport, ya apalah itu...

"Lucy! Cepatlah!" Ujar Natsu dari pintu depan. Sesaat kemudian Jeff keluar dari ruang tengah.

"Jeff? Kenapa kau membawa kopermu?" tanya Natsu. Dan saat itu juga Lucy keluar dengan t-shirt berwarna pink, hot pants jeans berwarna putih dan sepatu flat berwarna putih juga. Ia membiarkan rambutnya tergerai lurus.

"Natsu, oh iya sebentar. Natsu, ini ibu." Ujar Lucy menyerahkan telepon genggamnya.

"Oh. Iya halo ibu? Ada apa?"

"Bibi Lucy! Gendong~!" Jeff merengek kearah Lucy. Lucy tersenyum kemudian menggendong Jeff.

"Oh begitu, jadi Jeff lebih baik bersama kalian ya. Ya asal Erza-nee su... oh dia sudah tahu? Baiklah nanti kuantar setelah ia bermain. Baiklah ibu. Jaa ne~"

"Sudah siap Natsu? " tanya Lucy.

"Dari tadi. Oke ayo kita berangkat."

20 menit terasa lama karena sedari tadi mereka hanya diam dan tak mengobrol. Mengapa? Jeff dengan serakahnya mengambil semua perhatian Lucy. Natsu menjadi terganggu.

"Ehm!" Natsu berdehem. Lucy menolehkan pandangannya kearah Natsu.

"Iya..."

"Tak apa... " ujarnya dengan nada segan . Setelah sampai, Natsu langsung memarkirkan CRV-nya di tempat parkir. Lalu turun bersama istri dan keponakannya.

"Bibi Lucy! Kesana! Sana!" Jeff menarik-narik tangan Lucy mendekati badut yang sedang membagikan balon secara gratis. Natsu masih berjalan dengan kesegannannya. Dan berpikir mana mungkin ia cemburu dengan anak kecil seperti Jeff?

**KLIK!**

Tanpa sepengetahuan Natsu, seseorang tengah memfoto dirinya.

"Hmm... gossip baru, Natsu Fernandes berkencan dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang dan keponakannya, Jeff Fernandes Jr."

"Ahahha, beruntungnya kita menjadi paparazzi. Memang benar, ketenaran keluarga Fernandes melebihi seleberiti Magnolia."

"Benar, ayo kita stalking mereka!" kemudian kedua paparazzi itu berlari mengikuti dua sejoli itu.

"Kalian sudah selesai atau belum? " kata Natsu yang mulai bosan menunggu Lucy dan Jeff yang sedang membeli Ice Cream di dekat bianglala.

"Iya sebentar lagi, kau tidak lihat bagaimana Jeef sedang memilih rasa?" Ujar Lucy sedikit _judes_ karena sifat Natsu yang sangat tidak sabaran.

**KLIK!**

Natsu tidak mengetahui bahwa dirinya sedang menjadi objek foto yang menggiurkan bagi paparazzi yang sedang berada disekitar taman bermain itu. Hingga...

"Natsu! Ayo, Jeff sudah selesai, katanya kau ingin ke rumah hantu?" Ujar Lucy membuyarkan lamunannya dan sekaligus menyelamatkannya dari objek paparazzi yang masih haus akan foto eksklusif pengusaha muda itu.

"Uh, ya... Jeff, kemari..." ujar Natsu seraya mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Jeff dengan antusias.

Setelah bermain cukup lama, mereka memutuskan untuk bersantai sejenak di sebuah café dekat dengan istana boneka, karena terlalu lelah, Jeff tertidur dipelukan Lucy.

"Jeff, kau pasti lelah ya?" tanya Lucy sambil mengelus punggung Jeff. Memang tak ada sahutan dari Jeff hanya geliatan Jeff yang membenarkan posisi tidurnya dipundak Lucy.

"Ya sudah, kita antar Jeff kerumah Ibu saja." Ujar Natsu sambil menghabiskan _Orange_ _Juice_-nya lalu medekati Lucy.

**Cup!**

Natsu menciumnya, Lucy tidak terkejut akan ciuman Natsu, namun paparazzi yang mengikuti mereka sedari tadi menjadi histeris. Mereka segera mengambil foto berulang kali.

"Luce..."

"Ya?"

"Aku rasa, ada yang mengikuti kita deh"

"Yang benar saja? Aku tak melihat mereka"

"Ya, mungkin perasaanku saja,oke ayo kita pulang."

Lalu Natsu dan Lucy pun bergegas kerumah orang tua (angkat) Natsu.

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

Aku memperhatikan Lucy yang masih memangku Jeff, sebenarnya aku cemburu. Ya kuakui aku cemburu dengan Jeff, walaupun cuma sehari dirumah, namun aku cemburu. Jeff lebih dekat dengan Lucy,setiap aku mendekat, Jeff pasti langsung memasang muka manis dan innocent. Menjengkelkan, namun bagaimanapun aku harus mengalah dengan anak kecil macam Jeff. Tapi sempat sih terbesit, bagaimana jika aku dan Lucy nanti memiliki anak? Apa aku harus cemburu juga dengan anakku? Hmm... Oh, ternyata sudah sampai. Aku turun dari mobil lalu menuju ke bagasi mobil mengambil koper Jeff.

"Oh,Lucy saying maaf merepotkanmu dengan Natsu" ujar Mrs. Fernandes.

"Ah, itu sudah biasa kok, Jeff sedang tidur sekarang, bisakah aku menidurkannya dulu dikamar ,Bu?" ujar Lucy. Ibu angkatku mempersilahkan dia masuk dan menuntun dia menuju kamar yang telah disiapkan untuk Jeff.

"Ibu, koper Jeff aku letakan disini ya?"

"Baiklah taruh disudut ruangan saja, dekat piano" Balasnya dari lantai dua. Aku meletakan koper Jeff di tempat yang telah diinstruksikan oleh ibuku. Lalu aku berjalan menuju sofa dan menghempaskan diri diatasnya. Melirik kesegala arah dan tak mendapati ayah ada disana, namun sejurus aku tersadar, bahwa ayah sedang keluar kota, mungkin beliau akan kembali sekitar 2-3 minggu lagi.

"Baiklah,Bu, kami pamit dulu." Ujar Lucy kepada Ibuku, aku bangkit dan menghampirinya. Kemudian menggenggam tangannya dan pamit ke beliau.

* * *

Saat berada dalam mobil, kami saling diam. Aku maklum karena kami terlalu lelah bermain seharian.

**Bip Bip Bip Bip Pip Pip Pip**

"Natsu, aku mendapat pesan dari teman SMA-ku. Besok kau mau menemani aku reuni?"

"Boleh, asal kau tak menyuruhku memakai yang aneh-aneh"

"Tentu tidak, mungkin aku hanya menyuruhmu memakai _cardigan_ hitam yang jarang kau pakai itu"

"Ya, baiklah"

**CUP!**

Lucy mencium pipi kiriku, aku sebenarnya kaget dengan gerakan tia-tiba Lucy, namun aku hanya membalasnya dengan _grin_ yang tak dimiliki oleh keluarga Fernandes.

"Hari yang menyenangkan, terima kasih." Ucapnya dengan malu-malu. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tetap fokus pada objek yang melintasi jalan seiringan dengan mobilku yang berjalan. Sekali lagi ku dengar HP-nya berbunyi cukup nyaring. Ia kedengarannya sangat senang berkomunikasi dengan orang yang ada di seberang telepon. Aku bisa menebaknya, suara seorang lelaki.

"Oke, baiklah." Ucapnya memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Siapa Luce?" tanyaku dengan nada penasaran. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menaruh handphone-nya kedalam tas yang ia bawa.

"Besok kau pasti juga tahu"

"Oh, begitu, dia laki-laki ya?"

"He-em" Ucapnya enteng. Tiba-tiba entah dari mana perasaan sakit muncul dalam hatiku saat ia menjawabnya dengan enteng. Namun aku terus mengemudikan mobilku menuju rumah.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Natsu, kau ini kenapa sih? Sejak turun dari mobil sikapmu ngambek begini?!" Tanya Lucy sambil memeluk lengan kanan Natsu.

"Sedang tidak mood"

"Iya, tapi kenapa?"

"Ehm... Tak apa" ujar Natsu yang kemudian melepaskan lengannya dari pelukan Lucy. Kemudian naik kekamarnya dan menghempaskan diri ditempat tidur. Tak peduli Lucy akan menyusulnya atau tidak, ia berusaha melupakan percakapan yang ia dengar.

_-Flashback-_

"_Iya, ah benarkan, iya sama, aku juga kangen kok, entahlah, oke aku bisa datang kok besok, iya sama. Oh aku? Belum mengapa? Iya tenang saja aku free kok. Serius" ujar Lucy dengan sesekali diselingi oleh tawa manisnya, jujur Lucy jarang berbicara dengannya dengan gaya yang seperti itu. Natsu hanya berdengus kesal dan tetap fokus dengan acara mengemudinya_

_-end of Flashback-_

"Natsu..." Natsu mendengar Lucy memasuki kamar dan naik ketempat tidurnya. Kemudian membelai punggung Natsu, sementara dia hanya berpura-pura untuk tidur.

"Maaf, kau marah ya ? " tanya Lucy sambil memainkan rambut Natsu, namun ia tak menjawab.

"Kau sudah tidur?" tanya Lucy dengan membelai wajah Natsu. Ia tetap tak menjawab. Lucy tahu Natsu tetap marah dan tak mau berbicara, kemudian ia hanya mencium pipi kiri Natsu. Saat Lucy akan pergi meninggalkan kamar Natsu, Natsu berbalik dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Natsu..." Natsu tetap diam hingga ia buka suara.

"Luce..."

"Iya?"

"Luce..." Natsu hanya mempererat pelukannya. Lucy kemudian berbalik dan membiarkan Natsu tertidur dipangkuannya. Dibelainya rambut Natsu dengan lembut dan kemudian mencium keningnya

_**Esok Harinya,**_

"Natsu, what should I wear?" tanya Lucy dengan wajah bingung. Natsu tersenyum dengan jahil kemudian membuka baju atasan yang dipakai Lucy.

"Ini..." kemudian ia memelorotkan hot pants Lucy. Kini Lucy hanya memakai BH dan _panties_-nya.

"That's better" ujar Natsu. Lucy kemudian membenarkan baju dan celananya kemudian mendorong Natsu keluar dari kamar.

"PERVERT!" Natsu hanya terkekeh geli dengan teriakan nyaring istrinya. Natsu menunggu cukup lama, namun 5 menit kemudian Lucy keluar dengan _sackdress_ berwarna cream selutut dan sepatu dengan _heels_ setinggi 5cm. Ia terlihat begitu sederhana namun tetap glamour di mata Natsu. Rambutnya dibiarkan teruai mengikuti angin dan hanya di beri jepit berbentuk bintang untuk menahan sebagian poninya.

"Luce... you look great" ujar Natsu. Lucy hanya tersipu malu.

"Kau juga, cardigan hitam itu cocok dengan kemeja warna merahmu, serta celana jeans hitam yang baru kau beli kemarin, oh tak lupa juga _sneakers_ hitam merek _Converstion_ itu" ujar Lucy.

"yah, asal kau tak memakaikanku baju badut saja, it's fine to me". Kemudian sepasang suami istri itu berangkat menuju SMA Lucy. Saat masuk kedalam gerbang, Natsu langsung dibicarakan oleh seluruh orang, terlebih perempuan. Yang Natsu kenal hanya Gray dan Juvia yang memang teman sekolahnya sejak SMP dan kini Juvia sedang hamil 6 bulan. Levy, sahabat Lucy yang selalu datang kerumah dan pacarnya Gajeel, ups, tunangan. Serta Romeo, anak kepala sekolah SMA itu. Romeo mengenal Natsu saat ia ikut pelatihan _Young Businessman_ yang diadakan oleh perusahaan Fernandes. Selebihnya seperti itu, ia hanya mengulum senyum pada setiap orang yang dikenalkan oleh Lucy.

"Eh, lihat tuh, cewek Heartphilia itu ngapain deket-deket Natsu?"

"Ah, paling cuma mau hartanya doang"

"Benar, mana mungkin juga Natsu mau dengan cewek gampangan kaya gitu" Natsu mendengar pembicaraan para perempuan yang sepertinya membenci Lucy, kadang ia memandang orang yang sedang menggosipkan istrinya itu. Make-up mereka tebal sekali. Sedangkan Lucy? Ia bisa memastikan Lucy hanya memakai bedak yang tipis dan _lip-gloss_. Memang kecantikan Lucy natural sekali. Natsu membuang pandangan dan kemudian mencari Lucy. Namun tak ada, ia mencari kesekeliling dan menemukan Lucy sedang bersama lelaki berambut oranye dan berkacamata berwarna _crystal blue_.

"Kyaah! Itu Lucy-senpai dan Loki-senpai! Mereka pasangan yang cocok! CLBK nih!" ujar seorang anak sekolah yang berada dibelakang Natsu.

"Nggak mungkin! Mereka pasti sudah menikah!" Ujar seorang lagi. Natsu kemudian memandang kearah Lucy dan lelaki bernama Loki itu. Seketika itu pula matanya membelalak kaget. Lucy sedang berciuman dengan lelaki itu. Saat wajah mereka menjauh, Lucy tersenyum manis kearah Loki. Natsu tak bisa membendung emosinya. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah menggandeng tangan kanan Lucy dan membawanya menuju mobil.

* * *

**Taddddaaaaa~!**

**Kita akan beranjak ke RATED M, next update.**

**Makasih yang udah meripiew. Bagi Readers, dan Silent reads juga ARIGATOU~.**

**BTW, Fairy Tail chapter 334 buat Bhion-chan nangis TT^TT**

**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY -SAAAMMMAAA~**

**Oke, see u in next update.**

**-Regards-**

**Bhion-san**


	4. Shut Up! You're MINE!

**Welcome to my first rate M...**

**Now, kita akan membaca bagaimana rate M untuk NaLu.**

**Yah memang rate M untuk NaLu itu masih bisa dihitung dengan jari.**

**Now.. Enjoy ^^**

**Thank you for reviews, follow, or PM. ^^**

**Tapi, ada satu Guest yang sering menulis review dengan kata "NEXT" dan itu berulang kali. Aku sebagai author sangat tidak suka akan hal itu, karena readers dan silent readers lain sabar menunggu, sedangkan yang sering menulis kata NEXT sampai pake CAPS LOCK menurutku bukan seorang yang penyabar dan terlalu terburu-buru. Dan itu membuat mood-ku untuk menulis turun, jadi, yang merasa sering menulis itu, mohon jangan dilakukan lagi, setidaknya tulis sekali jangan berulang –ulang.**

**Disclaimer by BHION**

* * *

Shut up! You're MINE!

**Normal P.O.V**

Natsu menyuruh Lucy segera masuk ke dalam mobil, Lucy bingung akan tindakan Natsu yang tiba-tiba kasar padanya. Saat dia bertanya pada Natsu, Natsu hanya membalasnya dengan kata DIAM yang membuat Lucy diam seribu bahasa, apa yang membuat Natsu kesal? Itulah yang sekarang berputar dalam pikirannya sekarang.

"Baiklah, saya mohon segera dilaksanakan" samar-samar Lucy mendengar Natsu sedang menelepon seseorang. Namun ia tak tahu siapa, mungkin rekan bisnisnya atau serkertarisnya?

"Halo, benar saya mau mengkonfirmasi rerserfasi itu. Benar, tolong saat saya sampai berikan kuncinya saja" ujar Natsu dengan serius.

Setelah mengatakan itu Natsu memutus sambungan teleponnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Natsu, kita pulang sekarang?" Tanya Lucy dengan ragu-ragu. Natsu masih diam kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menurunkan poninya. Namun setelah beberapa menit ia mulai buka suara.

"Boleh, boleh aku menciummu?" tanya Natsu dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Lucy hanya mengangguk. Natsu mendekatkan dirinya kearah Lucy dan menempelkan bibirnya kemilik Lucy. Mereka berciuman sekitar 30 detik kemudian Natsu memacu mobilnya. Dalam perjalanan, Lucy hanya diam karena Natsu juga terlihat tidak mood untuk berbicara. Lucy menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Natsu. Dia terlihat serius sekali dan sepertinya ia sedang marah, namun alasannya apa?

**Pip Pip Pip**

Handphone Lucy berdering, dilihatnya e-mail yang baru masuk kedalam kontaknya, saat akan membuka e-mail, Natsu menyahut Handphone Lucy dan memasukannya ke dalam _Dashboard_.

"Nanti saja, urusanku denganmu belum selesai" Ujar Natsu. Lucy melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung, namun dia tak membalas atau menggerutu, pasti ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Hingga membuat Natsu marah.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka telah sampai ketujuan, namun bukan rumah yang ia lihat namun sebuah hotel mewah yang sedang terkenal karena menjadi pilihan seleberiti Fiore untuk berlibur, hotel ini baru saja buka 4 bulan yan lalu, namun sudah berbintang 5. Natsu menyuruhnya turun dan mengembalikan Handphone Lucy. Dia menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Lucy dan menariknya ke dalam hotel.

"Selamat datang tuan Natsu, kamar 3297, enjoy our hotel" kata seorang pramusaji yang memang sudah menunggu didepan pintu utama hotel.

"Terimakasih" balas Natsu singkat. Lucy bingung akan apa yang dilakukan Natsu padanya, namun lagi, Natsu hanya diam dan tak menjawab panggilannya. Mereka menaiki lift ke lantai 3 dan menuju kamar yang sudah Natsu pesan. Saat masuk kamar, Natsu langsung menghempas tubuh Lucy kearah kasur.

"kyaaah~!" jerit Lucy. Lucy melihat Natsu yang mulai membuka bajunya, sekarang dia Topless. Kemudian berjalan mendekati Lucy lalu mengunci tubuhnya.

"Luce... hukumanmu..." ujar Natsu. Lucy tak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Natsu, namun ia juga tahu Natsu seperti ini karena ia marah, namun karena apa?

Natsu mulai menciumi Lucy, French kiss, lalu berlanjut kearah lehernya. Lucy mulai kehilangan pikirannya, tanpa sadar Natsu telah membuka bajunya, dia mulai menjelajahi tubuh molek Lucy. Pertama dari perut, ia menciumnya dengan nafsu.

"O..Oh~!" Lucy mendesah. Wajahnya merah. Namun Natsu tak menggubrisnya. Natsu mulai menaikan pandangannya. Kini ia melepas bra Lucy, dan mulai memainkan payudara Lucy secara liar, Lucy mendesah semakin menjadi, ia sudah kehilangan pikirannya. Natsu kemudian mencium daerah sekitar payudaranya dan mulai menyesap _nipple_ Lucy yang sudah terangsang. Natsu sudah dikuasai oleh hawa nafsunya, ia tak peduli Lucy bakal protes atau membencinya, namun satu hal yang ada dipikirannya, Lucy is _His_.

Tangan Natsu mulai menjelajahi bagian tubuh Lucy yang terselubung(?), saat akan menyentuh dareah kewanitaan Lucy...

"Kyah! Tidak!" jerit Lucy menampar pipi Natsu. Natsu memegang bagian yang ditampar oleh Lucy. Pipi kirinya terasa nyeri, namun seakan dia sadar.

"A—apa yang salah denganmu?" tanya Lucy yang kini hampir telanjang bulat. Namun ia masih memakai celana dalamnya.

"A—A—Aku... cemburu..."

"Huh"

"Aku cemburu saat kau mencium lelaki berambut oranye itu, Luce."

"Maksudmu, Loki-nii?"

"Benar, siapa dia untukmu?"

"Ya ampun Natsu, dia hanya senpaiku, dia sedang berbicara denganku dengan cara membisikan rencananya untuk istrinya yang akan melahirkan bulan depan, Aries-nee"

"Eh?"

"kau hanya keliru sudut pandang"

"Shut up! You're Mine" Natsu kemudian mencium Lucy sekali lagi, namun kini ia memperlembut ciumannya.

"Lucy, kita sudah ditengah-tengah, kita tidak bisa menghentikan begitu saja" Ujar Natsu. Lucy melihatnya dengan muka memerah, ia mengangguk kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya dan diikuti oleh Natsu diatasnya.

"Kau... siap?" Tanya Natsu dengan membelai pipi kanan Lucy. Namun, Lucy langsung memalingkan mukanya dari tatapan Natsu.

"Aku... takut..." Ujarnya dengan muka yang sengaja ia tutupi dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kemudian Natsu mencium kening Lucy dengan lembut dan senyuman tulus terpatri jelas diwajah tampannya.

"Aku tahu, baiklah aku tak akan melakukan hal itu padamu" Ujar Natsu dengan senyumnya yang masih belum pudar.

"Natsu..." Lucy bangkit dan memeluk Natsu dari belakang, dan yang pasti akan terasa 'sesuatu' yang mengganjal di punggungnya.

"Lu...Lucy..." Ujar Natsu mulai membalikan pandanganya ke balik punggunya. Lucy melihat Natsu dengan muka yang sangat merah.

"Kalau kau mau melakukannya, tolong lakukan dengan pelan..." Ujar Lucy sambil menyembunyikan mukanya dibalik punggung Natsu.

"Ta...tapi Lucy, kau kan belum siap?" ujar Natsu dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

"Aku, memang takut, namun, kalau bersamamu..." Lucy tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dan menggerakan tangannya menuju pipi Natsu, kemudian mendekatkan diri kepadanya, lalu menciumnya. Natsu terhanyut akan ciuman itu, dan kemudian, mereka berdua jatuh kekasur dengan Natsu berada di posisi atas, Lucy dibawah.

"Lu—Lucy..." Natsu tergagap melihat Lucy yang tersenyum manis dan tulus kearahnya.

"Kemarilah... Natsu" Ujar Lucy sambil merentangkan tangannya dan mempersilahkan Natsu hanyut kedalamnya.

"Ah..." Erang Lucy saat Natsu menggigit _Nipple_-nya. Natsu menambah variasi permainannya, hingga ia mencapai spot yang akan dituju.

"Kau siap?" tanyanya lagi. Kini Lucy membalasnya dengan anggukan yang sedikit takut namun penuh keyakinan.

"Do it..." Ujar Lucy dengan senyumannya. Natsu mulai memasukan _kejantanannya_ kedalam lubang kewanitaan Lucy.

"Ah... AH!" Lucy berteriak kesakitan karena senti pertama mulai masuk. Saat senti kedua, Lucy berteriak makin kencang, hingga Natsu telah berada didalamnya sepenuhnya.

"Lu..Lu..LUCE! A...AH!" Natsu ber-_moan_ ria, saat ia berhasil masuk. Lucy menggeliat tidak nyaman saat pertama Natsu memasuki tubuhnya, namun setelah beberapa saat, Lucy bisa beradaptasi. Natsu melihat kearah kejantanannya dan kearah kewanitaan Lucy. Terlihat darah segar masih mengalir.

'_Dia masih gadis..."_ ujar Natsu dengan semburat merah diwajahnya. Namun, Natsu merasakan sebuah desakan yang kuat hingga...

"U...AAH! LU—LUCE! I.. Came.."

"Nyaah! Ahh! Ahh! Hahh! " Lucy berteriak ketika sperma Natsu keluar dan membanjiri rahimnya.

"Ah...Hah...hah... Natsu... apakah ini... pengalamanmu yang pertama?" Tanya Lucy. Natsu hanya mengangguk. Lucy kemudian bangkit dari tempat ia berbaring tadi dan memeluk Natsu tanpa memperdulikan kejantanan Natsu yang masih ada didalamnya.

"Aku...Juga..." Ujar Lucy. Natsu hanya memeluk Lucy balik. Dan kemudian mencium leher Lucy meninggalkan _kiss mark_.

"Kau... Boleh bergerak sekarang..." Ujar Lucy sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher Natsu.

"Luce... Maaf kalau sakit..." Ujar Natsu yang kemudian menggendong Lucy dan menyandarkanya ditembok kamar Hotel itu. Untungnya kamar hotel mereka kedap suara.

"Hyaaah! Ahh! AAH! Hah!" Lucy mulai berteriak saat Natsu memaju-mundurkan kejantananya dan mengoyak kewanitaannya.

"Lu—luce! Luce! Ah! Ke..Ketat!" Ujar Natsu mulai kehilangan akal pikirannya. Ia mulai mempercepat irama gerakannya hingga Lucy merasakan seluruh tubuhnya luruh.

"LUCE!" Natsu berteriak keras saat klimaks mendekatinya. Begitu pula Lucy. Kini didalam tubuh Lucy telah dibanjiri oleh sperma Natsu yang kental. Natsu kemudian mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam kewanitaan Lucy. Namun ia menyadari bahwa kejantanannya masih keras. Lucy mengetahui hal tersebut, kemudian ia menungging menghadap kearah Natsu.

"Kau berjanji padaku, kita akan melakukannya. Jadi selesaikanlah semua ini Natsu. Claim me" Ujar Lucy. Tanpa pikir panjang, Natsu langsung memasukan kembali kejantanannya ke lubang kewanitaan Lucy sekali lagi. Lucy menggeliat. Seletah Lucy merasa nyaman, Natsu meneruskan pekerjaannya dengan memaju-mundurkan, mengeluar-masukan kejantanannya ke kewanitaan Lucy. Mereka melakukan hal itu selama 20 menit kemudian...

"Ah! Lu—Lucy!" Natsu mengeluarkan spermanya untuk ketiga kalinya didalam rahim Lucy. Lucy merasakan daerah perutnya menjadi panas. Saat Natsu mengelurkan kejantanannya, Lucy terjatuh dengan lemasnya, ia rasa tubuhnya bukan lagi miliknya, dia menggigil.

"Lucy... kau milikku" Ujar Natsu memeluk Lucy dari belakang. Lucy melihat Natsu kemudian memeluk balik suami-sahnya.

"Kau milikku..." Ujar Lucy. Kemudian kedua sejoli itu jatuh tertidur. Berpelukan dan walaupun tak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh mereka, mereka tetap hangat.

* * *

**Sementara itu...**

"Baiklah, saja mengerti tuan Dragneel, nanti saja akan mengutus putra saya untuk bertemu dengan anda" Kemudian Tuan besar Fernandez memutus sambungan teleponnya dan memandang ke jendela. Dilihatnya kota Barcelona yang indah dan bersih, namun kemudian pandangan sayu terpancar jelas dari raut wajah setengah abad lebih-nya.

"Natsu... kurasa pilihanmu untuk menikahi Lucy kurang tepat, bukannya aku melarang, aku juga menyukai Lucy sebagai menantuku, namun... sepertinya, setelah ini, kau akan berpisah dari Lucy. Aku tahu bagaimana raut wajahmu ketika aku memintamu untuk menceritakan Lucy. Matamu begitu berbinar saat kau memutuskan untuk memintannya menjadi milikmu walau dengan paksa, kau mencintai wanita itu sejak pertama kali kau berpapasan dengannya. Kalau kuingat itu sungguh konyol, kau langsung mencintai wanita yang sama sekali belum kau ketahui rimbanya. Namun kau berhasil menemukan wanita itu. Natsu... sadarlah, Lucy adalah wanita yang cocok untukmu. Namun, setelah ini... kau harus berpisah dengannya sebelum ia disakiti" Tuan besar Fernandez langsung menutup tirai ruang kerjanya dan beranjak untuk makan malam.

* * *

**^^ done!**

**Maaf kalau **_** Lemon**_**-nya kurang menggigit. Maklum masih amatir di rate M -3-**

**Ditunggu chappy 5-nya ^^**

**Regards**

**-Bhion-**


	5. Son?

**Hallo, Bhion-chuwan disini, terimakasih atas review kalian di chapter 4, jujur emang Lemonnya kurang mengigit, namun bagi saya yang masih amatir, saya sampe deg-deg-an dan nyengir sendiri saat nulis adegan itu. Heheheh. Berhubung ini masih bulan puasa dan menjelang lebaran, Bhion mau mintan maaf ya kalo ada salah... :D Minal Aidzin Wal Fa Idzin, Mohon maaf lahir dan batin :D. Disclaimer by Bhion. Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima, not others. But this fic is mine :D.**

* * *

**-Chapter 5: Son?-**

**Normal P.O.V**

Natsu terbangun dengan sinar mentari menggelitiki matanya. Ia melihat kearah kirinya dan tak mendapati Lucy. Sejurus kemudian bau kopi menyeruak dari dapur kamar hotel yang mereka pesan. Sesaat kemudian, Lucy keluar dari dapur dan membawa 2 cangkir kopi untuk mereka. Dilihatnya istrinya dari atas kebawah, Lucy hanya mengenakan kemejanya, yang jelas kedodoran(?) ditubuh mungilnya yang baru ia icipi semalam.

**(A/N: atau tepatnya, yang baru ia 'ehem'-in)**

"Natsu, kau mau Cappuccino atau Latte?" tanya Lucy dengan mengangkat kedua cangkir itu bersamaan.

"Kau lebih suka yang mana? Semua jenis kopi aku suka." Balasnya dengan senyum khasnya.

"Hmm... aku lebih suka Latte." Lucy berjalan mendekati Natsu, sementara Natsu masih memakai celana panjangnya.

"Well, mengapa kau memakai kemejaku?"

"Benda pertama yang aku lihat disebelahku adalah kemejamu, ingat, semalam kau melempar bajuku entah kemana." Balas Lucy sambil memberikan cangkir yang berisi Cappuccino kepada Natsu. Natsu menyengir bersalah, ia tahu bahwa semalam ia terlalu agresif pada Lucy, salahkan semua itu kepada kecemburuannya.

"Natsu..."

"Hmm..."

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Ujar Lucy. Namun belum sempat Natsu menjawabnya Lucy sudah menyelanya dengan pertanyaannya, "Mengapa kau memilihku menjadi istrimu? Mengapa kau menyukaiku?". Natsu terdiam, dia tahu akan hal ini, namun sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum dan menyeruput Cappuccino-nya hingga setengah cangkir.

"Aku menyukaimu, karena kau adalah gadis yang lugu, dan polos. Itu sebabnya aku memilihmu.

"Itu bukan jawaban yang aku inginkan, sesimple itukah?" wajah Lucy berubah sayu. "Berarti setelah semua ini berakhir seperti yang ada dikontrak itu, kita akan berpisah? Namun, semalam, kau telah memilikiku sepenuhnya, apa yang akan terjadi jik—" Natsu memutusnya dengan ciuman tepat di bibir Lucy.

"Masa bodoh dengan kontrak , kita telah menikah." Ujarnya membelai kepala Lucy.

"Lantas mengapa kau membuat kontrak itu?"

"Iseng." Jawabnya singkat. Sebenarnya Lucy ingin marah dan menyiramkan Latte kearah Natsu, namun yang terjadi adalah dia membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Natsu lalu tersenyum.

"Natsu, berjanji padaku, kau tak akan melepaskanku... jika itu terjadi, tolong berikan aku alasn yang cukup jelas. Lepaslah aku dengan kejelasan dan senyuman."

"Kau bicara apa sih, Lucy? Mana mungkin aku melepaskanmu?" Lucy tak menjawabnya dan hanya terus tersenyum.

"Natsu..."

"Ya?"

"Tidak, hanya izinkan aku untuk tetap disisimu, walau hanya sejenak." Natsu mengambil cangkir dari tangan Lucy dan meletakan keduanya diatas meja.

"Sejenak? Aku ingin selamanya."Kemudian Natsu mencium Lucy dengan lembut.

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

"Tidak, hanya izinkan aku untuk tetap disisimu, walau hanya sejenak." Aku mengambil cangkir dari tangan Lucy dan meletakan keduanya diatas meja.

"Sejenak? Aku ingin selamanya."Kemudian aku menciumnya. Aku tahu mengapa aku memilihnya, aku ingat akan hari itu, lebih baik kujelaskan sekarang.

"Lucy,kau ingat setahun yang lalu, di hari jumat di bulan Mei, hari itu hujan deras, dan kau membantu seorang pemuda yang seluruh _transkrip_-nya jatuh karena tertabrak oleh segerombolan anak SMU yang terburu-buru pulang di halte?" ujarku.

"Iya, aku ingat, aku melewatkan bus terakhir sore itu, dan terpaksa aku pulang dengan Levi." Balasnya.

"Itu aku, saat itu supir keluarga Fernandes sedang sakit. Dan aku ingin pulang dengan bus yang akan lewat terakhir sore itu. Namun segerombolan anak SMU itu nampak panik, dan terburu-buru untuk pulang atau semacamnya, aku yang membawa seluruh data perkerjaanku akhirnya tertabrak. Semuanya basah kuyup terkena kubangan air dekat Halte itu. Kau dengan paying transparanmu membantuku menata seluruh _print-out_ yang aku bawa, akhirnya kau melewatkan bus terakhir itu. Aku ingat saat kau tersenyum, kau membantuku dengan tulus. Saat itulah aku mulai mencarimu,aku..." Aku memperhatikan Lucy yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Mengapa kau tak bilang itu kau?" Ia terdengar ingin sekali menangis, namun, wajahnya sangat bahagia waktu aku menceritakan ini.

"Aku menemukanmu, berkat bantuan dari kenalan yang ada, aku menemukanmu. Aku tak akan menunggu lama untuk kau bilang iya, aku harus memilikimu dulu, aku tahu aku egois, namun, kini, kau yang ada dihadapanku, kau nyata, dan kau milikku." Aku mengakhiri ceritaku. Kemudian aku menciumnya lagi.

**Krucuk Krucuk...**

Sial! Momen yang tidak tepat!

"Hihiihihi... sepertinya ada yang sedang berdemo dalam perutmu, Natsu."

"Yah, begitulah. Ah, kembalikan kemejaku, kau mau aku turun ke resto hotel _topless_ begini? "

"Tentu tidak, aku akan ganti baju dulu." Ujar Lucy. Saat Lucy berjalan menjauhiku, aku ikut bangkit dan kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"Na—Natsu!" Ia berteriak kaget. Aku tak peduli, kubenamkan wajahku dipundaknya. Wangi khasnya selalu terniang dimemori otakku.

"Shiteru..." ujarku kemudian mencium pipi kirinya dengan sayang.

**Krucuk Krucuk Krucuk Krucuk Krucuk!**

Sial! Lagi lagi suara itu!

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Natsu turun dan lantas menuju resto Hotel yang berada di Lounge Hotel, mencari makanan bagi dia adalah hal wajib dan nomor satu setelah ia meminum kopi. Natsu bukan tipe pria kebanyakan, kebanyakan pria yang telah menikah lebih sering merokok dan meminum kopi, namun yang namanya rokok adalah BIG NO untuk Natsu. Ya adalah beberapa yang seperti dia, namun yang sering ia jumpai memang tipe seperti itu. Bahkan ayah angkatnya sendiri adalah pria penggemar cerutu, untungnya kakaknya tak tertular hobi ayahnya itu. Jangan sampai, pikirnya.

"Morning,Sir. May I help you?" sapa pelayan resto dengan ramah dan memberikan menu masakan hotel itu.

"Morning, hmm... menu breakfast apa saja?"

"Pagi ini kami punya Ice Cream Pancake, dan Sandwich tuna. Untuk minumannya Milkshake dan Orange juice." Ujar pelayan itu dengan santun. Natsu berpikir keras, apa yang harus ia pilihkan buat Lucy?

"Ice Cream Pancake, Ice Creamnya Vanilla, dan Sandwich Tuna, dan saus Vanilla dan... Lemon Squash saja. " Pesan Natsu.

"Will be there any minutes, Sir." Kemudian pelayan itu pergi untuk membuatkan pesanan Natsu dan Lucy.

|_Pemirsa, Gossip beredar tentang Natsu Fernandes, pengusaha muda yang beberapa kali menjadi sampul majalah fashion Fiore ini, tertangkap basah sedang berkencan dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang bersama keponakannya, Jeff Fernandes Jr._|

Natsu menolehkan kepalanya kearah TV plasma yang dipasang di resto itu. Seketikan mata sipitnya membulat sempurna. Ternyata perasaannya kemarin benar, ada yang mengikuti mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Paparazzi.

|_Berikut foto-foto ekfklusif yang berhasil dihimpun oleh Paparazzi Group._|

Natsu semakin berkeringat dingin saat melihat fotonya mencium Lucy.

"Ternyata perasaanmu benar,Natsu..."

"WA—WAAAH! Lucy! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Jadi sekarang kau mau mempublikasikannya? Kalau kau ini istrimu?" tanya Lucy dengan senyuman menggoda.

"Jelas tidak, kita tunggu waktu yang tepat, hingga semua saham ayahku kembali normal. Jika kita publikasikan sekarang, kau akan terus diganggu mereka. Aku tak mau itu terjadi."

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Kau ini sebenarnya artis atau bukan?" Lucy tetap memperhatikan tayangan infotaiment yang masih membahas mereka. Sesekali ia tertawa, karena dirinya disandingkan oleh model terkenal seperti Mirajane Strauss,Sherly, dan model remaja Yukino.

|_Menurut yang saya lihat dari foto itu, gadis pilihan Natsu memang KW super. Bisa dilihat dari dadanya yang... dan body shape yang tak mengecewakan, Natsu, kau HOT!._| kali ini Lucy benar-benar tertawa atas pernyataan comedian senior, Ichiya.

|_Wanita secantik itu harusnya jatuh ditanganku, huh... sudahlah..._|Lucy kini bersemu merah melihat artis Hibiki Lactis, Natsu kembali cemburu.

"Kau menyukaiku atau kau mencintai Womanizer dari Blue Pegasus Group itu?" tanya Natsu dengan kesal.

"Eh? Aku menyukai Hibiki sejak lama." Ujar Lucy semakin membuat Natsu dongkol.

"Uh..."

"Tapi yang kucintai cuma kamu seorang, Natsu." Natsu memandang istrinya kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau membuatku khawatir saja,Luce." Sesaat setelah berkata seperti itu, seorang pelayan wanita membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Wah, Nona yang cantik, kau beruntung memilikinya tuan Natsu." Natsu hanya tersenyum. Lucy mengerutkan alisnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu namanya?" tanya Lucy. Pelayan itu tersenyum sembari meletakan pancake yang dipesan Natsu untuknya.

"Dia pelanggan tetap untuk meeting room di lantai 4. Jadi saya cukup hafal wajahnya yang oriental ini."

"Ya begitulah, arigatou, Misa-san." Ucap Natsu kepada pelayan itu. Lucy tersenyum kearah suaminya. Kemudian membelai kepalanya.

"Hey, lain kali perkenalkan aku juga ya, kalau aku masih berstatus Nona, berarti aku boleh berpaling darimu ya..."

"Akan kuhajar lelaki simpananmu itu sampai mati, kalau itu terjadi."

"Tidak akan, Natsu. Itadakimasu..."

**(**)**

Setelah Natsu _Check-Out_, Natsu langsung mengajak Lucy untuk pulang kerumah, ia harus menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk pergi ke Spanyol. Padahal ia berencana untuk pergi ke tempat rahasianya ketika ia sedang stress. Namun pekerjaannya lebih penting.

"Lucy..." Panggil Natsu. Lucy tak menjawab, Natsu menjadi sedikit khawatir,dibukanya pintu kamar mandi dan...

"KYAAAAHHH~!"

"Hu—Huwaaa! Lucy! Maaf-maaf!" Natsu langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi itu kembali. Dan berdiri didepannya dengan membelakangi pintu itu.

"Lucy? Kenapa kau tak bilang kau ada dikamar mandi?"

"Diamlah! Aku mau mengurusi tubuhku dulu."

"Bukannya itu sekarang milikku?" Godaan Natsu menjadi bom atom baginya. Lucy membuka pintu kamar mandi itu lalu...

"Natsu..." panggil Lucy, Natsu menoleh kearahnya.

"_HENTAI YAROOO!"_ **PLAK!** Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kirinya. Namun Natsu tidak marah, ia malah tertawa nervous, ia tahu, seharusnya ia tak berkata seperti itu, meski kenyataannya memang begitu. Setelah semua beres, Natsu tinggal menunggu Lucy untuk berpakaian, belum beres ternyata, hufft...

**Rrrr...Rrrrr...Rrrrrr**

Handphone Natsu bergetar dalam saku cardigan-nya. Dilihatnya nomor yang tertera dilayar handphone-nya.

"Halo, ayah?"

"_Natsu! Hari ini kau tak usah ke Spanyol. Kau harus menemui tuan Igneel Dragneel, di Magnolia Eve Café, tak usah tanya kenapa, semua tugasmu sudah selesai disini, jika kau membangkang, aku pastikan kau tak akan bisa melihat hari esok! Ok, ayah bercanda! Hahahhaha! Lakukan saja apa yang sudah kukatakan. Ok? Ayah kembali ke magnolia ne~_"

Sambungan telepon diputus. Natsu melongo, namun sejurus kemudian dia meninju angin yang ada disekitarnya.

"YYYEEEEAAAHHH!" Teriaknya. Teriakan itu terhenti saat Lucy menepuk pundak Natsu.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Luce!" Natsu mengangkat Lucy dan membenamkan wajahnya didada wanita yang telah menjadi miliknya itu.

"Kyyaahh~! Na—Natsu!" Lucy kaget atas kelakukan Natsu secara tiba-tiba. Namun wajah bahagia Natsu membuatnya membiarkannya. Natsu mengdongak keatas, Lucy melihatnya dengan lembut, mereka mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka, hingga bibir mereka saling menyatu.

"Kau aneh..." ujar Lucy, namun hanya dibalas cengiran bahagia Natsu yang menurut Lucy menenangkan itu.

"Yang penting aku memilikimu, aneh pun aku rela..."

"Hmmph... gombal." Balas Lucy dengan cepat, kemudian mencium suaminya lagi.

**(**)**

Natsu melihat ratusan Paparazzi diluar hotel, Natsu menggandeng tangan Lucy dan menggenggamnya erat. Saat mereka keluar, benar saja apa yang di pikirkan Natsu, paparazzi itu langsung menghujani mereka dengan cahaya _blitz_ yang memanaskan pupil dan retina mata.

_"Natsu! Siapa gadis yang bersamamu itu?"_

_"Natsu, apa hubunganmu dengan wanita itu? Pacar? Tunangan?"_

_"Kalian berdua ada di hotel, apakah kalian melalukan itu?"_

_"Natsu, One pose! One pose,please!"_

Natsu mulai jengkel, dilihatnya genggaman tangan Lucy mulai menggenggam tangannya erat, lebih erat dari biasanya, ia pasti nervous. Natsu berhenti. Kemudian memandang seluruh Paparazzi itu dengan jengkel, beberapa Paparazzi sudah bersiap jika Natsu menyerang tiba-tiba. Namun Natsu menarik Lucy lebih dekat dengannya, sedikit membungkuk dan...

**Cup!**

Natsu mencium Lucy tepat didepan Paparazzi tanpa ada rasa canggung. 5 detik suasana menjadi hening, namun, setelah itu, Paparazzi mulai gila, mereka terus mengabadikan momen NaLu yang sedang berciuman dengan mesranya itu. Namun, yang membuatnya special adalah... Natsu yang kini berponi jarang dilihat oleh khalayak umum memasang muka yang sangat membuat iri para wanita pada Lucy. Wajah Natsu sangat lembut memandang Lucy, kemudian tersenyum dengan lembut pula, tak sampai disitu, ia bahkan menutup aksinya dengan mencium kening Lucy. Gold Point, pikir paparazzi. Setelah semua itu berakhir, Natsu langsung berlari menuju mobilnya bersama Lucy. Menyalakan mesin, lalu tancap gas.

"Natsu, mengapa kau tiba-tiba saja menciumku?"

"Untuk membungkam mereka, beruntung wajah nervousmu berhasil kusembunyikan. By the way, ayah sudah menyelesaikan tugasku di Spanyol, aku tak akan pergi kesana, berhubung aku tak jadi kesana, aku punya extra 3 hari libur. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Hee? Benarkah? Tempat? Dimana?"

"Berhentilah bertanya, atau aku akan memperkosamu disini." Ucapan Natsu itu sukses membuat Lucy diam. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Natsu dan Lucy hanya diam, hingga mereka sampai di sebuah pantai.

"Oh, jadi ini tempat rahasiamu? Ramai sekali." Ucap Lucy. Natsu kemudian menggandeng tangan wanitanya dan menariknya menuju suatu tempat.

"Bukan, namun disana." Ujar Natsu. Namun karena Natsu terlalu cepat berjalan, Lucy yang memakai _sackdress_ terjatuh karena susah bergerak di atas pasir pantai, walau memakai _heels_ sepatu yang pendek, tetap saja, susah baginya.

"Salah sendiri kau pakai _heels_" ujar Natsu sambil membantu Lucy berdiri.

"Salah siapa juga yang membawaku ke Hotel? Bukan rumah?" Protes Lucy.

"Ayolah, kau masih sanggup berjalan? Tinggal 5 meter lagi."

"Kuusahakan..." Namun Lucy kembali terjatuh, setelah Natsu memeriksanya, kaki kanan Lucy terkilir, dan meninggalkan bekas merah yang mungkin sebentar lagi berubah menjadi biru. Tanpa pikir panjang Natsu langsung menggendongnya dengan _piggy back_ style.

"Oke Lucy, pegangan ya..." Natsu berlari dengan kencang hingga mereka sampai ke tempat yang dimaksud Natsu, tempat rahasiannya.

Tempat itu sebuah tebing, langsung terhubung dengan lau lepas, didalam hutan yang tak cukup lebat namun rindang, sinar matahari masuk dari celah-celah rimbunnya dedaunan pohon. Namun yang menarik perhatian Lucy adalah pohon bunga sakura yang tumbuh didekat situ, didekitarnya dikelilingi oleh bungan Lily kesukaannya.

"Indah bukan?" tanya Natsu , pertanyaan itu dibalas oleh anggukan dari Lucy. Natsu berjalan mendekati pohon sakura itu dan mendudukan Lucy dibawahnya.

"Indah sekali Natsu..." ucapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Iya aku tahu, kau tahu, bunga sakura ini mekar tidak mengikuti waktu mekar, ia independen, ia tumbuh dan mekar sendiri." Natsu tersenyum kearah Lucy, semilir angin laut ternyata tak cocok untuk Lucy, berkali-kali Lucy bersin karenanya. Natsu langsung melepas cardigannya dan memakaikannya di bahu Lucy. Natsu mengerti itu adalah sinyal untuk pulang ke rumah.

**(**)**

"Baiklah, Lucy! Aku harus menemui tuan Dragneel, kau bisa jaga rumahkan? Kakimu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenanglah Natsu, aku bukan anak berumur 5 tahun lagi, tak apa, Cuma sedikit nyeri saja." Balas Lucy. Setelah Natsu memberi ciuman dikening Lucy, ia berangkat menuju tempat dimana Igneel Dragneel menunggu. Sesampainya ditempat itu, dilihatnya lelaki paruh baya yang hampir menginjak usia 55 tahun tersebut.

"Maaf, tuan Dragneel?" Lelaki tua itu menoleh kearah sahutan Natsu. Natsu tersenyum dan kemudian menjulurkan tangannya.

"Saya Natsu Fernandes, ayah saya mengutus saya untuk membicarakan tentang saham yang ada diperusahan kami dan perusahaan anda. "

"Silahkan duduk anak muda, kau sopan sekali." Balas lelaki itu dengan senyuman yang mirip dengan Natsu. Bermenit kemudian mereka telah menyelesaikan apa yang menjadi masalah mereka,saham dikedua perusahaan itu tetap stabil dan harus ada beberapa pembenahan financial di perusahaan Dragneel, maka semua beres. Kini mereka bersantai, menikmati percakapan informal mereka dengan canda tawa.

"Begitulah, ibuku meninggal saat ia menyelamatkanku, aku tak tahu tentang ayah kandungku. Ibuku bilang, bahwa ayahku meninggalkannya saat aku berumur 5 bulan. Ayahku meninggalkanku karena desakan orang tuanya... yah hidup tetap berjalan..."

"Ho... begitukah? Bagaimana dengan kehidupan pribadimu saat ini?" Tanya Igneel sambil menyeruput kopi yang dipesannya.

"Aku memiliki istri yang lebih muda setahun dariku, kami sering bertengkar karena aku masih bersikap kaku dan selalu membuat onar akan hal yang tak penting. Namun aku sangat mencintainya. Dia adalah sesorang yang mampu membuatku tersenyum."

"Dasar anak muda."

"Itulah kami, ngomong-ngomong Igneel-sama masih terlihat muda ya, memang menikah saat umur berapa?"

"Hahaha, saat itu aku menikahi istri pertamaku saat ia berumur 19 tahun dan aku 20 tahun. Kami menikah secara diam-diam karena orang tuaku tidak setuju. Hingga akhirnya aku tertangkap dan harus meninggalkannya, 2 tahun setelah itu, aku menikahi wanita yang dipilihkan oleh keluargaku. Aku hanya bisa menurut. Kini aku mempunyai anak perempuan yang berusia 18 tahun, namanya Wendy. Dia sedikit pemalu terhadap dunia luar..." Jelas Igneel panjang lebar.

"Oh, Souka..."

"Natsu, apakah nama ibumu... Haruka?" Seketika jantung Natsu terhenti. Darimana orang ini tahu nama mendiang ibunya selain Natsu dan keluarga Fernandes? Bahkan Lucy saja tidak tahu.

"Dan gadis yang kau nikahi itu adalah Heartfilia?" tanyannya. Pada point ini, Natsu tak mengelak lagi. Ia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang ganjal.

"Nama ibuku , Haruka... dari mana anda tahu?"

"Natsu... 23 tahun yang lalu, aku menikahi ibumu dengan kata lain... aku ayahmu yang sebenarnya. Aku mengetahuinya setelah kau menceritakan tentang hidupmu. Untuk gadis yang kau nikahi itu... aku sangat tidak menyukai keluarga Heartfilia. Jika kujelaskan sekarang akan sangat susah, untuk urusan hak asuhmu, aku telah mengurusnya dengan tuan Fernandes, kini kau resmi,menjadi keluarga Dragneel dan pewaris tunggal perusahaan ini. Anakku, aku menemukanmu berkat, wanita yang bernama Lisanna, aku ingin kau untuk menikahinya, sebelum kau mempunyai tanggungan anak dari Heartfilia itu."

"Aku... aku tak tahu harus berkata senang aku bertemu dengan ayahku, namun..."

"Tak usah membangkang, aku menemukanmu berkat gadis lugu itu. Dia yang menyocokan DNA-ku denganmu berdasar sample donor darah yang pernah kau lakukan." Kemudian Igneel langsung mengeluarkan berkas kedokteran. Natsu membacanya dan terperangah, 99% perfect match. Begitu yang tertulis.

"Sampai kapanpun aku akan setia pada gadis yang kunikahi, tuan, atau boleh kusebut Ayah!" Natsu berbalik membelakangi Igneel, kemudian berjalan menuju mobilnya yang diparkir , setelah menghidupkan mesin, Natsu langsung mengemudikannya menuju rumah.

"Hoo... kau membangkang ya? Anak nakal..." Igneel melirik kearah lagit, dia ingat bagaimana keluarga Heartfilia yang tak mau membantunya saat ia diseret oleh body guard keluarganya. Mereka malah menutup pintu rumah mereka ketika itu. Keluarga sederhana itu telah menyayat luka dalam dihatinya.

"Tolong bantu aku... singkirkan Heartfilia dari Natsu..." Ujar Igneel di sambungan telepon yang ia hubungi.

"_Roger, Igneel-sama!_"

**(**)**

Natsu sampai dirumah dengan muka yang kusut. Ia berjalan menuju lantai dua dan bersantai di balkon atas. Lucy menghampirinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Natsu langsung memeluknya. Apakah ini kehidupan? Ia dan Lucy baru saja bersama, apakah harus terpisah? Natsu tak kuat membayangkannya, yang ia lakukan adalah memeluk Lucy dan meninggalkan tanda tanya besar pada pikiran Lucy. Namun hanya itu yang bisa Natsu lakukan. Sebisa mungkin, Natsu harus bisa menahan Lucy untuk lebih lama bersama dirinya. Itu saja...

* * *

**RnR if you mind ;)**

**Nah disini Natsu udah ditemukan ayah aslinya, apa yang akan terjadi dichapter depan?**

**Chapter 6: The Guy name Sting!**

**hayo yang StingCy... siap-siap aja ya... hohoho~**

**Regard,**

**Bhion.**

**N.B: LEBARAN WA OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU!**


End file.
